1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to intercommunications or intercom systems, and more particularly, to a new and improved digitally controlled intercom system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous loudspeaker intercom arrangements have been employed in communication systems. The earlier systems comprised paging arrangements which provided unidirectional communication so that one station user could signal another through a loudspeaker in the called station's equipment.
Later systems provided two unidirectional communication paths between stations equipped with loudspeaker and microphone facilities to enable two-way communications. However, many prior art loudspeaker communication systems have been plagued by the necessity of requiring the subscriber at the called station to initially activate the loudspeaker and microphone arrangement in the station's equipment in order to answer an intercom call.
The present invention as claimed is intended to provide apparatus which eliminates many of the prior art deficiencies associated with intercommunication systems which include the need to interconnect the many stations with a large multi-pair (conductors) cable. Many of the prior art systems are limited in the manner of signaling the called station or terminal. Many of the prior art systems require extension station selection facilities and expensive voice switching circuitry.